fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren Hawkeye
Soren Hawkeye is a mage of considerable skill. With his magic, "Terra Anima Dominatus" Jyou has the power to commune with and impose his will upon earth spirits. This has gained him the alias, "The Atlas". He is a S-class member of the Dark Guild, Negatios. Appearance Soren is a tall and stout man with slightly tanned skin and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wears a orange-brown colored sleeveless tunic and matching pants and a pair of brown boots. He wears armor in the form of two black pauldrons protecting his shoulders, a pair of cuisses to protect his thighs, and a pair of greaves to protect his legs. He also wears a dark purple cloak with a hood for when he wants to travel unnoticed. On his right arm is a mass of magic seals that help augment his abilities and bind his two earth familiar spirits (Emesh and Enten) to his soul. Personality Soren is a quiet person who rarely shows any form of emotion other than disdain and sometimes mild anger. His lack of emotion helps keep people at a distance as he comes off as an arrogant person. He is a cold, calm, and collected person who can kill without a moment's hesitation. He is only loyal to his guild and guild master. It can be stated that his two earth spirit familiars, Emesh and Enten (whom are bound to Jyou's soul), are manifestations of Soren's buried emotions. Emesh being the optimistic and bright one, while Enten being the pessimistic and surly one. These two familiars can communicate not only with Soren but with anyone they choose. It can become a very weird sight, with Emesh and Enten loudly butting heads while Soren is silently caught in the middle. History For as long as he has remembered, Soren has been an orphan. He has chalked it up due to his innate magic, manifesting in the form of earthen dolls that followed him, that kept others at bay. He has figured that he had been abandoned as by his parents as soon as his abilites manifested. The only constants in his life were two small sentient earthen heads who called themselves Emesh and Enten. Soren grew up on the streets of a rural town in a country far to the east of Fiore, surviving on scraps and running from the anti-magic prejudices of the townspeople. One day he was captured by the townspeople and sold into slavery, losing Emesh and Enten in the process as they were smashed by the townspeople. In the chains of bondage, Soren was sold from owner to owner until he ended up in Fiore under the ownership of a group of slavers who needed laborers. It was while working under these slavers that Soren unlocked his true potential, giving him the ability to finally commune with all earth spirits. The slavers were beating him badly one day and he was on the brink of death when he called for help. It was then that Enten and Emesh were called back to him, but they had changed from their small forms, becoming gigantic demonic stone heads that incinerated the slavers with swathes of destructive magical energy...the earth spirits had answered his plea. Soren would drag himself out of the laborer camp only to pass out. He would have died if he had not been found by a certain person... The person who had found Soren was the then Master of Negatios. She had seen Soren's peculiar magic and as such decided that he would be of use to her. When Soren awoke, he found all his wounds mended and in a safe bed. The Master of Negatios introduced herself only as 'Mistress' and asked Soren if he would join her. Soren asked what that meant, and she replied, "You shall be a tool of mine and later on, my daughter. You shall be a great and terrible tool of ours. When you are broken and of no longer use...then you shall be left behind." Soren, having never been accepted before in his life, gladly grasped onto her words and agreed, as she was the only who had called him useful. He would from that point on would learn to harness his great powers and learn the arts of assassination, becoming one of the premier members of Negatios. When the mantle of Master of Negatios was passed down from The 'Mistress' to her daughter, Emerann, Soren re-swore his allegience to her. By that point, Soren was one of the greatest members of the Dark Guild. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Soren Hawkeye is an extremely skilled mage who has the power to take on multiple mages and come out on top without a scratch due to his specialized magic. There is rarely any terrain where Soren is at a disadvantage. This is due to his power over earth, as earth is almost everywhere. Soren's upbringing as a slave also made him aware of the consequences of having a weak body, thus his physical skill and body stature are at their peak. Soren is more than capable of fighting without his magic as he is with it. Magic ' 3 Titan of Earth.jpg|Titan 4 Sandstorm.jpg|Spirits of sand Rockslide.jpg|Spirits of stone Mudslide.jpg|Spirits of mud Terra Anima Dominatus': Also known as Earth Spirit Domination, this ability allows Soren to communicate and tame earth spirits, giving him control of the earthen terrain around him and the summoning of earthen golems. This magic is an innate ability that one is born with. *'Emesh & Enten:' Soren's two most called upon earth spirits, Emesh and Enten are tied and connected to Soren's soul. The twin spirits manifest themselves as earthen heads, held together by a frothing cascade of pure magical energy and a magic seal. The twin heads can move by levitating and floating around and they attack by shooting out beams of magical energy from their mouths or eyes. The two heads can shrink to the size of dolls an grow to the size of boulders. This ability is always active. Emesh and Enten are very sentinent and can commune telepathically with anyone. Being sentinent, Emesh and Enten do not need to follow the commands of Soren and can function even when he is out of commission. They are very defensive of Soren and will take many hits for him. Fortunately, their physical vessels harder than diamond and can take massive punishment, regenerating any loss by absorbing earth and minerals. *'Earth Manipulation:' The user imposes his will upon earth spirits dwelling in the lands around him, allowing him to control of any earthen domain through the spirits. **'Golem Summon:' The user summons lesser earth spirits into generic human sized golems that have limited sentience. **'Blood Catalyst:' By sacrificing some of their blood to the earth spirits, the user's control over earth is greatly increased and the blood infused earth gains unusual properties...(acidity in mud and diamond-hardness in solid stone to name a few) **'Immortal Gauntlets:' The user communes with many lesser earth spirits and have them all combine together and compress around the users hands and arms after a small blood sacrifice, making a pair of mineral/earthen guantlets as hard as diamonds. A perfect defensive and offensive weapon when in close quarters combat. *'Immortal Gauntlets of Emesh & Enten:' This is a combination technique of the Immortal Gauntlets and Emesh & Enten. By using Emesh and Enten as material for his gauntlets, he is able to harness their magical energy within the gauntlets and fire blasts/beams of pure magic from them, adding potent long-range non-elemental attacks. The gauntlets also grow more stronger in close quarters combat, the surging magical energy augments them with greater attack force and stronger defensive abilities. *'Titan:' This is the specific ability that gave Jyou the moniker "The Atlas" by infusing his blood and will into the surrounding earth, Soren is able to summon the soul of a greater earth spirit into a gigantic earthen golem that has full sentience. To do so though, Soren must allow himself to become a vessel for the earth spirit, becoming the heart, the core, of the golem. Through the combination of Soren's body and the golem, a greater earth spirit is able to impose its will on world around it. Any damage done to the titan will also be regenerated as long as there is earth around it to be integrated. The Titan spell only fails when Soren's actually body suffers major damage or when he runs out of willpower and magic. Depending on how much magic, willpower, and blood Soren puts into this technique, he can summon a greater spirit 50ft in height. It has been rumored though....that Soren once summoned the spirit of the ancient earth deity, Enki, which was as tall as a mountain...although it was also reported that he was bedridden for a week after that stunt. Trivia *Although Soren always comes off as a cold and aloof person, it has been seen that he has one weakness that breaks down all barriers...green tea mochi. These delectable treats turn Soren into a wide-eyed child who ignores anything and everything when they are around, going as far as to stop in the middle of a fight to get a hold of these treats. Be warned though, if anyone messes with his green tea mochi, Soren turns into the Devil incarnate. Emesh and Enten both state that they really don't understand Soren's obsession over green tea mochi, but find it humorous (in Emesh's case) and disgusting (in Enten's case). *Emesh and Enten can be considered Soren's 'Shoulder Angel and Devil', Emesh being the angel and Enten being the devil. *Theme Music: Azazel's Chamber Quotes *''"I am your tool and by extension, the tool of this guild. I shall be the blade that strikes down mercilessly whomever you wish..."'' Soren swearing his oath to the Guild Master. *''"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it."'' *''"You can never escape my attack range as long as there is earth."'' *Conversation between Soren and his familiars: **'Emesh: '"Gyahahaha! Let's do it again!" **'Enten: '"Shut up, you're being stupid like always." **'Soren:' ".........." Relationships *'Emerann' - To Soren, Emerann is the Master of Negatios and the only one who has full obedience from him, no more and no less. Soren was introduced to her years ago when Emerann's mother brought him into the guild. From there on he was conditioned to only follow her orders. He would gladly carry out any order passed down from Emerann without hesitation, even if that entailed sacrificing his own life. After all, Soren only thinks of himself as her tool. Category:Negatios Category:S-Class Category:KShinsa Category:Character